peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome To Peppatown
Welcome To Peppatown is the 1st episode of Willdawg14 and Peppa's Adventures. About When The Whole Town puts on a parade a new boy named willdawg14 has moved here and peppa wants to be his friend. Transcript (Intro) Peppa and Willdawg14: (reads title card) Welcome To Peppatown. (Music) (screen zooms into peppa's house) Mummy Pig: there these ribbons will be good for the parade. Peppa: they sure will, hey mummy can i go and see everyone's stuff that their doing tonight? Mummy: of course. (Peppa Leaves the House) (At Peppatown Bakery) Peppa: hello Eduarda2384 how's the cakes going for the parade? Eduarda2384: the cakes are going good i half to bake two more okay? Peppa: allright bye. (At The Town Square) Peppa: hi Arissa123, MrsWhatever40, Suzy Sheep, Pedro Pony and Danny Dog how's the floats doing? Suzy Sheep: hi peppa my's is doing good. Danny: so is my. Arissa123: and my's too. Pedro: same here. MrsWhatever40: same here as well. Peppa: okay my float is ready as well so bye guys. (At Peppatown City Hall) Peppa: hi Mayor Bloomberg how's your float doing? Mayor Bloomberg: oh salutations peppa my float is almost ready. Peppa: okay i should be doing my float bye mayor. (At Peppa's House) Peppa: Mummy how's the ribbons doing? Mummy: good i am done now. Peppa: i'm going to work on my float. Mummy: okay. (Scene Cuts to The Road 5 miles away from Peppatown) Willdawg14: i can't wait to meet new people there in Peppatown. Navigation Voice: Turn Left for 3 miles then turn right and then you will reach your destination. (He Turns Left On The Road) Willdawg14: so peppatown is this way. Willdawg14: moving to Peppatown will be such fun. (Back In Peppatown) Peppa: my float is finish. (2 Mins Later At The Parade) Peppa: hi everyone! Unnamed Peppatown Resident: Wow Peppa Looks Awesome On Her Float. (Music) (Scene Cuts to Willdawg14) Navigation Voice: You should reach your destination in 1 minute. Willdawg14: wow i can see the town from here. Suzy: (gasps) uhhh, there's a van heading this way. Peppa: a van? (The Van Stops on the side of the parade) Mayor Bloomberg: why is there a van here? (Willdawg14 Gets Out Of Van) Peppa: Who are you? Willdawg14: well my name is Willdawg14. Peppa: why are you here anyway Willdawg14? Willdawg14: becuase i'm here to live here i'm moving here. Peppa: what you're moving here? Willdawg14: yep. Peppa: but but but but. Willdawg14: So is there a house for sale here? Mayor Bloomberg: there's a empty house for sale over there. Willdawg14: Okay thanks. (Hey Buys The Empty House) Willdawg14: i love it. Peppa: oh no another new resident here? (She goes to Willdawg14's House) (doorbell rings) Willdawg14: oh hello it's you again what's your name? Peppa: my name is peppa and can i ask you a question? Willdawg14: sure peppa what do you half to ask me? Peppa: why did you exactly moved here? Willdawg14: becuase where i used to reside, there were mold, Rats and a Wasp Nest inside the house so i decided to move here. Peppa: okay. Willdawg14: so do you want to be friends? Peppa: ummmmmmmm, sure. Willdawg14 and Peppa: friends forever. (They Giggle) Willdawg14: So is there anyplace to eat here? Peppa: Oh ya it's Eduarda2384's Bakery. Willdawg14: awesome. (2 hours later) Willdawg14: it's nice living here in peppatown. Peppa: hey do you want to go on the balloon ride? Willdawg14: sure where is it at? Peppa: follow me. (At The Balloon Ride) Peppa: here it is. Willdawg14: wow this thing is amazing. (They Ride On The Balloon Ride) Willdawg14: cool. (They get off) Willdawg14: that was the amazing ride ever! Peppa: i knew you liked it. George: Peppa, Someone Wants You. (At The Front of Peppatown Toy Shop) Arissa123: this is my baby sister. Peppa: awwww she's so adorable. (Baby Touches Peppa) Peppa: awwww (giggles) (In The Evening) Willdawg14: peppa i will see you tommarow. Peppa: i will se you tommarow too. (They went inside their houses) (The End) (Music Video) (Music) Willdawg14 and Peppa: come along with to peppatown come along with us come along with us to peppatown come along with us, There's no time for us to work. (Music) Willdawg14: come along with us come along with us come along with us to peppatown there's no time for work. (Chorus) No Time For Work No Time For Work (Vocals) Peppa: come along with us come along with us come along with us to peppatown there's no time for work. (Chorus) No Time For Work No Time For Work (Credits) Triva/Goofs # This is the very first episode ever # In one scene peppa is seen wearing a green bowtie # Gallery London Peppa PIg 6.jpg Meeting-pippa-and-george-at-peppa-pig-world.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Willdawg14 and Peppa's Adventures Episodes Category:Fanon